MI VIAJE CON HOMERO AL OLIMPO
by Ahome-Shikon no tama1234
Summary: Hola me llamo Natalia Bolaño Sánchez nací en Barranquilla COLOMBIA EN 1982 COLOMBIA y les contare mi viaje con HOMERO al OLIMPO es muy interesante. Cuando viaje con Homero, el me conto muchas historias pero lo más emocionante fue poder ver a los dioses y hablar con ellos, saber porque siempre peleaban, hacían fiestas y lo mejor como visitante les agrade y me invitaron a probar sus
**MI VIAJE CON HOMERO AL OLIMPO**

 **PROLOGO**

 **Hola me llamo** **Natalia Bolaño Sánchez nací en Barranquilla COLOMBIA EN 1982 COLOMBIA** **y les contare mi viaje con HOMERO al OLIMPO es muy interesante.**

 **Cuando viaje con Homero, el me conto muchas historias pero lo más emocionante fue poder ver a los dioses y hablar con ellos, saber porque siempre peleaban, hacían fiestas y lo mejor como visitante les agrade y me invitaron a probar sus alimentos sagrados.**

 **Espero les guste mi historia creo que si la leen sabrán lo hermoso de mi viaje y de mi estancia en el monte Olimpo.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Hace varios meses me interese por la mitología griega, ya que me gustaba mucho se me dio por leer libros referentes a este tema. Ahora leo este tipo de libros, uno de ellos se llama -** **por todos los dioses** **\- parecía que hablaba con el poeta lirico homero, parecía que hablábamos y me propuso subir el monte Olimpo y aceptar la proposición no fue nada difícil y nos dispusimos a subir el monte de los dioses y cada vez mi curiosidad iba creciendo.**

 **Homero: Natalia, los dioses son muy celosos y si los encuentras de mal humor ellos se desquitan con los humanos como lo hicieron con Ícaro.**

 **Natalia: ¿Que hizo Ícaro para que lo castigaran de manera tan horrible?**

 **Homero: Él se atrevió a subir más allá del sol y lo castigaron severamente. Te pregunto, ¿vas con el fin de hacer lo mismo que Ícaro?**

 **Natalia: La verdad no lo hago con ese fin porque a mí no me gusta, tal vez al principio sea solo curiosidad, pero creo que es algo más profundo.**

 **Homero: Te abierto que los dioses no ven con buenos ojos a los intrusos.**

 **Él me dijo que la mitología es mitad verdad y otra mitad mentira quise que homero me explicara un poco más y volví a su época.**

 **Homero: Te cuento que Hefestos o Vulcano creo los aposentos para los dioses, fueron creados con metales; todos los dioses se mantienen en fiestas, Hebe la hija de Zeus les sirve ambrosia y néctar que son alimentos sagrados, aquel mortal que comiera de ese alimento se convertiría en inmortal, pero solo lo haría con el permiso de los dioses y lo haría si les agradas a ellos pero si no les agradas eres castigada severamente.**

 **Natalia: ¿por qué me cuenta esto? Yo solo busco ser amiga de ellos y por eso quiero saber la razón, es porque Zeus castigo a su hijo mitad humano que se llama Tántalo.**

 **Homero: Él es hijo de Zeus y la ninfa Pluto, y él se atrevió a robar el alimento sagrado y fue castigado de manera severa, el castigo fue, que cada vez que quisiera comer, el alimento este desaparecería frente a sus ojos.**

 **Natalia: Que espanto, no es bueno castigar de esa manera, pero él se lo busco por ladrón.**

 **Bueno ya es de noche y es mejor continuar mañana así mi viaje al Olimpo será más tranquilo. Apenas empezó mi viaje pero sigo pensando que lo que les sucedió a Tántalo he Ícaro que me asusta y me dio mucho miedo. Ya no es por curiosidad, quiero subir, ahora en este momento no se cual sea la razón pero sé que lo descubriré: muchas cosas que creo poder ver ya que no subo irreverentemente. Ojala me acepten como su visitante.**

 **Homero: Hay un dios llamado Eros o Sol que no le agradan los seres irreverentes el cual es vengativo.**

 **Natalia: Y valla que sí, que espanto.**

 **Homero: También hay semidioses que son hijos de dioses y mortales.**

 **Natalia: Ósea mitad mortal - mitad dios, me agrada mucho saberlo.**

 **Homero: Creo que es mejor que sepas más de los dioses.**

 **Natalia: ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?**

 **Homero: Hablo de cómo se formó el universo.**

 **Me entere por otras fuentes que los humanos elegidos los entrenan por seis años y luego se convierten en caballeros; además ellos nacen bajo una constelación que los protege incluso la constelación lleva puntos cósmicos que el humano tiene como puntos vitales que se formó dentro de sus cuerpos que contienen un cosmos que es brillante y hermoso pero también peligroso, yo esa parte no la entiendo mucho, pero si descubrimos todo esto nuestra mente se aclarara y sabremos si lo que dicen es verdad.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Por lo que veo mi viaje será bastante largo.**

 **Homero: Mira Natalia, Cielo y Tierra son los primeros dioses en el universo.**

 **Natalia: Ahora sí que los dioses del Olimpo protegerán la tierra y a los seres que en ella viven ¿verdad?**

 **Homero: La cabeza de familia olímpica es Zeus también llamado júpiter tonante.**

 **Natalia: No entiendo es porque tiene dos nombres tiene que ser uno o el otro ¿pero cuál de los dos nombres es el verdadero?**

 **Homero: Son los dos. Para los griegos el padre de los dioses es Zeus. Para los romanos el padre de los dioses es Júpiter, entiendes ahora ¿porque te dije esto?**

 **Natalia: Si, ahora entiendo un poco más lo que me dices, nosotros del siglo xxi decimos ''por Júpiter' ya que los romanos nos enseñaron su cultura.**

 **Homero: Zeus es el que reina el monte junto con su esposa y a la vez hermana llamada Hera y no solo eso le siguen sus hermanos: Poseidón es dios del mar y Hades es el dios del averno. Ellos son los principales y después le siguen dioses menores, y semidioses y por último los mortales. Mira, cronológicamente Zeus no es el primer dios.**

 **Natalia: ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿No es el primero? Eso es imposible, además dijiste que Zeus es el padre de los dioses o ¿no es así?**

 **Homero: Así es pero para que fuera el padre de todos los dioses ocurrió algo muy importante.**

 **Natalia: ¿Ahora qué paso?**

 **Homero: Te contare pon atención: Cielo-Urano y Gea-Tierra son los primeros y los que crearon originalmente. Gea engendro a titanes indomables, Cielo al ver a sus hijos se enfada de tal forma que los encierra en el tártaro; Gea siendo madre los protege sean como sean y no solo eso le pide a su hijo Cronos – Saturno que derrote a su padre y libere a sus hermanos. Cronos ocupando el lugar de su padre y se casó con Rea y al poco tiempo el empieza a sufrir delirios de persecución y ocurre nuevamente lo mismo pero lo más horrible fue que Cronos para evitar que lo destronaran y así comenzó a comerse a sus propios hijos pero él no savia que Rea oculto a uno de sus hijos el cual se convertiría en padre de tos los dioses. A diferencia de cronos, Zeus lo encerró con sus hermanos en el tártaro y así él se convirtió en el dios de dioses.**

 **Natalia: ¿Poseidón y Hades ayudaron para que pasara todo esto?**

 **Homero: Así fue.**

 **Natalia: Aunque Urano y Cronos debieron querer más a sus hijos en vez de encerrarlos y comérselos.**

 **Homero: Al menos ocurrió algo bueno Zeus, Poseidón y Hades reinan el monte Olimpo.**

 **Natalia: Sigo pensando que la historia fue más violenta y a la vez hermosa no lo niego, parecen más mortales que dioses ya que se mataban por cualquier cosa que pasaba.**

 **Homero: Natalia no siempre puedes ver a los dioses actuar como nosotros.**

 **Natalia: Es muy difícil de creerlo.**

 **Homero: Si seguimos el camino Natalia además estoy notando que quieres conocer a Zeus y su familia y ser parte de su historia y lo digo ya que se están aclarando un poco más, lo que quieres hacer cuando llegues al Olimpo. Zeus tiene dos jarrones uno contiene el bien y el otro contiene el mal te prevendré, si vas a verle no lo hagas con altivez y no se te ocurra verle directamente si él no lo permite.**

 **Natalia: Homero sé que a ellos no les agrada las personas que van solo a curiosear así que evitare verle aunque creo que ellos deben ser más tranquilos cuando un visitante de una época diferente se acerca, lo digo ya que siempre he sido de esas personas que les agrada los seres por lo que son y no por lo que tengan, bueno al menos eso pienso.**

 **Capitlo3**

 **Natalia: Que cansada estoy mañana en definitiva yo tendré que hacer que se unan como familia y respeten la decisión de los demás dioses.**

 **Homero: ¿Natalia tus sentimientos hacia ellos son verdaderos?**

 **Natalia: Sí, lo son.**

 **Homero: Pues sigamos adelante con nuestro camino. Conocerás a los dioses yo te los presentare; Natalia ya llegamos al Olimpo y mira ahí está el templo de Zeus, recuerda no verle a menos que él te lo permita.**

 **Natalia: No te preocupes además tengo ganas de conocer el Olimpo y hare algunas preguntas**

 **Homero: Pasemos entonces.**

 **Zeus: Homero ¿Quién es la joven que te acompaña?**

 **Homero: Mi señor la joven que me acompaña se llama Natalia y es del siglo, XXI, le creo porque su forma de expresarse es diferente a la nuestra los griegos.**

 **Zeus: Entiendo, déjame hablar con ella.**

 **Homero: Si mi señor; Natalia ve con el yo te esperare.**

 **Natalia: Si está bien.**

 **Zeus: Jovencita mírame directamente y dime con la verdad ¿a qué has venido al monte de los dioses?**

 **Natalia: Vine con el fin de conocerles y saber la razón del porque me agrada su historia.**

 **Zeus: Entiendo, no eres mala ni codiciosa, eso me gusta en una mortal.**

 **Natalia: Respóndame algo, ¿Por qué tiene tantas esposas mortales y no respeta su unión con la diosa Hera?**

 **Zeus: ¿Me preguntas eso para informarle a Hera de mis actos?**

 **Natalia: No, no señor, lo hago porque en su historia usted tiene muchos hijos mitad humanos y mitad dioses.**

 **Zeus: Entiendo, eres muy diferente a Tántalo.**

 **Natalia: Disculpe, ¿Cree que yo soy diferente, en que si puedo saberlo?**

 **Zeus: La verdad quiero que sepas que serás mi esposa.**

 **Natalia: ¿Pero qué dice? Yo su esposa, creo que se equivocó de mortal, solo vine a conocerles, discúlpeme la manera pero en mi época a una mujer no se obliga a casarse, eso la deshonraría.**

 **Hera: ¡Zeus! ¿Quién es esta joven? Responde.**

 **Zeus: Ella será otra de mis esposas.**

 **Homero: Disculpe mi señora, ella solo vino a conocer el Olimpo y preguntarles algunas cosas.**

 **Hera: Homero ¿Tú la has traído?**

 **Homero: Si mi señora discúlpeme.**

 **Hera: Déjala, quiero saber quién es y a que vino.**

 **Homero: Si mi señora.**

 **Natalia: Buenas tardes majestad yo vine desde mi época para conocerles a todos y saber un poco más de ustedes ya que su historia es muy legendaria y muy agradable.**

 **Hera: Comprendo, tú dices la verdad tu solo viniste con la intención de conocernos, ya veo que respetas los matrimonios así que serás mi protegida y todos los dioses lo sabrán, haz lo que desees, podrás hablar cuanto quieras con ellos cuando lo desees.**

 **Natalia: Gracias por su amabilidad y hospitalidad sabré corresponderle diosa Hera.**

 **Hera: Gracias Homero por traer a esta joven estoy segura que vivirá feliz aquí en el Olimpo.**

 **Homero: Si, además ella es buena persona, no se preocupe, hable con Natalia majestad está muy nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que está aquí.**

 **Por lo que veo en este lugar yo seré bien recibida aunque no sé qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora.**

 **Hera: Te quedaras aquí a vivir con nosotros ya que todos los dioses delegamos y aceptamos que te quedaras estamos contentos, no te preocupes además nos agrada que vinieras desde tu época.**

 **Te invito a la fiesta que se hará en tu nombre.**

 **Natalia: Señora yo no estoy preparada para este evento. ¿Podría quedarse el poeta homero conmigo?**

 **Hera: Si está bien, él se quedara contigo y te cuidara, tendrás habitaciones, y pondré a un guarda para que Zeus no te moleste. Homero encárgate de que conozca a los dioses.**

 **Homero: Si mi señora lo hare inmediatamente.**

 **Después de haber hablado con Hera y dijo que podía quedarme me pidió algo que no pensé que pidiera, 'que yo fuera su hija y viviera con ellos'. Creo que es mejor seguir sus consejos ahora hablare con Homero para ver qué puedo hacer ya que estoy en el Olimpo.**

 **Natalia: Homero no crees que fui muy directa con Zeus, sé que en esta época si se dicen las cosas para poner en lugar a los dioses, ellos castigan con sus poderes.**

 **Homero: Al menos sabes que a Zeus le gustan las mortales con carácter y decisión.**

 **Natalia: Ton, Homero alguien toca la puerta iré a abrir.**

 **Homero: No, yo iré a abrir la puerta tú no puedes eres la hija escogida por Hera, yo me encargare de cuidarte.**

 **Natalia: Si está bien, hare lo que me pides.**

 **Homero: ¿Quién toca a la puerta de la hija escogida por la diosa Hera?**

 **Poseidón: Abre la puerta de inmediato es una orden.**

 **Homero: Si mi señor un momento…Escúchame bien, Poseidón no está casado así que pedirá tu mano en matrimonio.**

 **Natalia: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo casada con un inmortal, bueno si me lo pide con amor verdadero aceptare.**

 **Homero: Llamare a la diosa Hera con este cascabel.**

 **Hera apareció frente a mí y ahora decidirá si Poseidón es el indicado para casarse conmigo.**

 **Hera: ¿Qué pasa Homero, porque me has llamado?**

 **Homero: ¿hago pasar al dios de los mares?**

 **Hera: Si, déjalo pasar**

 **Homero: Si mi señora**

 **Natalia: Majestad ¿este vestido es el indicado?**

 **Hera: Mejor colócate este vestido de diamantes marinos te verás hermosa.**

 **Natalia: Si señora me lo pondré.**

 **Hera: Que pasa, entra, ¿acaso crees ver un monstruo en las habitaciones?**

 **Poseidón: ¿Qué haces aquí Hera?**

 **Hera: Yo vine a ver a Natalia, es linda y sencilla, la veras cuando la conozcas. Natalia ven por favor.**

 **Natalia: Si señora.**

 **Hera: Aquí esta, mírala ella es del futuro.**

 **Poseidón: Es hermosa, no pensé que una joven de otra época le agrade la antigüedad griega. Déjame hablar con ella asolas si no te molesta.**

 **Hera: Sí, pero ten paciencia con ella, es muy diferente a nosotros.**

 **Poseidón: Además veo que ella me llama cada día que cae el agua en su ciudad.**

 **Hera: Si, está bien.**

 **Ahora si Poseidón hablara conmigo, ¿qué me pasara después?**

 **Poseidón: Hola, te llamas Natalia ¿verdad?**

 **Natalia: Así es, lo que dijo la diosa Hera es verdad.**

 **Poseidón: Siempre que hago caer agua sobre tu ciudad tú dices mi nombre.**

 **Natalia: Pues la verdad lo hago para enseñar a otros de mi época que el dios de las aguas es usted.**

 **Poseidón: Ya veo. Te diré algo Natalia.**

 **Natalia: Si ¿dígame señor?**

 **Poseidón: Quiero que seas mi esposa, no he tenido una esposa nunca y por esa razón te elegí para serlo. Me enamore de ti desde que llegaste al monte Olimpo y esa es la verdad.**

 **Natalia: A mí me gusta el mar pero tendré que pensar seriamente en su proposición pues falta el amor verdadero. Sin amor verdadero no funcionaría.**

 **Poseidón: Comprendo, eso opinas.**

 **Natalia: Si esa es mi opinión.**

 **Aunque le dije a Poseidón lo que pensaba, no imagine que lo tomara tan tranquilo, creí que se enfadaría por mi forma de decir y ver las cosas, pero me equivoque, él es diferente entiende mi forma de expresión y por si fuera poco está enamorado de mí, quien lo imaginaria.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Poseidón: Hera, ella tiene sus ideas muy bien definidas y eso me gusta en ella por eso quiero que sea mi esposa ya que todo lo dicho por ella es verdad.**

 **Hera: Lo entiendo, pero ella recibirá la proposición más sincera y con el amor verdadero y le ayudare puesto que ella respeta los matrimonios y lo demostró rechazando la propuesta de Zeus, ella no será obligada a casarse con nadie**

 **Poseidón: Eso lo supimos todos los dioses, sabemos que si una joven rechaza a Zeus ella muere al instante.**

 **Hera: Al menos hizo caer en cuenta a Zeus que eso no se hace, la joven está tranquila y ya que la conoces serás su esposo, lo anunciare en la fiesta… Natalia tienes que estar bien arreglada, le pediré a Afrodita que te arregle y lo mismo le pediré Atenea.**

 **Natalia: Sí, lo hare con la condición de que Homero el poeta este a mi lado.**

 **Hera: No temas, él estará contigo todo el tiempo.**

 **Natalia: Muchas gracias Hera, además soy nueva y me siento desolada.**

 **Hera: Vete rápido.**

 **Natalia: Si gracias.**

 **Afrodita: Te pondré la piel suave y uno de mis adornos especiales en tu cabellera.**

 **Natalia. Pero no entiendo porque tanto arreglo me veo bien así o acaso es una fiesta formal.**

 **Afrodita: Ya está, termine justo a tiempo ahora ve con Atenea**

 **Natalia: Gracias por tu tratamiento Afrodita entiendo que usted es muy hermosa y usa sus productos naturales para cuidar su piel.**

 **Atenea: Ven Natalia ponte este vestido te verás hermosa y parecerás una diosa del mar.**

 **Natalia: Ya estoy lista. Creo que esa fiesta es mucho para mí y tengo miedo de lo que pasara. Atenea ¿me podrías ayudar por favor?**

 **Atenea: Sí, lo hare con gusto, además será un pequeño cambio, tranquila Natalia esto lo hacemos porque nos agradas, y sabemos por medio de Homero que quisiste conocernos.**

 **Natalia: Es verdad, además creo que si son familia deben quererse y no odiarse, al menos eso creo.**

 **Hera: Atenea ¿Natalia esta lista?**

 **Atenea: Sí, pero está un poco asustada.**

 **Hera: Bueno un guarda la llevara al comedor.**

 **Atenea: Creo que si Homero la lleva estará más tranquila.**

 **Natalia: Que pasa, ¿acaso es tan evidente mis nervios por conocer a todos los dioses?**

 **Atenea: Sí, pero no te preocupes, ellos son tranquilos y alegres, solo te diré que no niegues A lo que te vallan a pedir.**

 **Natalia: Bueno aunque no estoy segura, que sea lo que me depare estar aquí.**

 **Guarda: Ton, diosa Atenea la esperan con la doncella Natalia para empezar la fiesta.**

 **Atenea: Ya vamos. Ven Natalia y te mostrare lo que hicieron para ti.**

 **Natalia: Pero, ¿qué es esto?**

 **Atenea: Natalia mira, esta fiesta es por ti.**

 **Afrodita me puso la piel suave, y Atenea me puso un vestido, ahora me presentaran pero tengo un poco de miedo.**

 **Natalia: Guau que hermosa reunión familiar.**

 **Hera: ¿Te parece?**

 **Natalia: Si, reina Hera.**

 **Hera: Te presentare ante todos los Dioses y Diosas del Olimpo.**

 **Hera: Dioses y diosas del Olimpo les presento a la doncella Natalia la joven que viajo a esta época y quiso conocernos, fue traída por el poeta Homero.**

 **Dioses: Saludos joven Natalia.**

 **Hera: Mira allí viene Hades.**

 **Hades: Hola bella jovencita.**

 **Natalia: Buenas tardes señor Hades un gusto en conocerle.**

 **Hades: ¿Quiere la bella joven bailar conmigo?**

 **Natalia: Encantada de bailar con usted.**

 **Zeus: Espera Hades yo el padre de todos los dioses tengo privilegio de bailar con la doncella invitada.**

 **Natalia: Yo no sabía que tenía que bailar con Zeus, ¿usted no se molestara si lo hago?**

 **Hera: No, yo confió en ti. Sé que te haces respetar y eso me agrada.**

 **Natalia: Gracias por su confianza Diosa Hera.**

 **Zeus: Bailamos señorita Natalia.**

 **Natalia: Lo hago por respeto y cortesía, Hades me pidió que bailara y me espera.**

 **Zeus: Jovencita te tendré pase lo que pase y serás mi quinceava esposa así no lo quieras.**

 **Natalia: Ya se lo dije no admito semejante propuesta, con su permiso o sin él me retiro.**

 **Poseidón: Joven Natalia ¿haría el honor de bailar conmigo?**

 **Natalia: Si, acepto con gusto bailar con usted.**

 **Poseidón: ¿Qué ocurrió con Zeus?**

 **Natalia: Me quiso obligar a ser su esposa y me negué, aunque Zeus es muy insistente siempre le diré no.**

 **Poseidón: No temas, además quiero proponerte algo importante.**

 **Natalia: ¿Que usted quiere proponerme algo?**

 **Poseidón: Si, por favor espera un poco, bailemos un rato.**

 **Natalia: Pero también Hades me pidió que bailara con él.**

 **Poseidón: Está bien ve con Hades…**

 **Hades: Natalia ¿me permite este baile?**

 **Natalia: Si, acepto bailar.**

 **Mientras bailaba con hades, Poseidón le pide a la diosa Hera que pare la música, sin vacilar la detiene.**

 **Poseidón: Detengan el baile, yo el dios de los océanos pido la mano de la joven doncella como mi esposa.**

 **Todos los dioses se asombran de la propuesta que me hizo Poseidón, y claro que yo también. Sin más demora Hera me dice que acepte y que tome de sus alimentos sagrados.**

 **Hera: Natalia come del néctar y la ambrosia, todos queremos que formes parte de nuestra familia.**

 **Natalia: Lo lamento, no puedo probar de sus alimentos, la verdad es que extraño mi época y quisiera regresar no sin antes darles las gracias a todos por su hospitalidad.**

 **Hera: Poseidón ¿dejaras que se marche a su época?**

 **Poseidón: Si, además ella siempre me ve por donde va caminando y eso es suficiente para mí.**

 **}**

 **Capitulo5**

 **Antes de irme a mi época iré a despedirme de Homero… pero, regresare al monte Olimpo para disculparme.**

 **Artemisa: Mira gran Hera es la joven que rechazo a Poseidón, está regresando de despedirse de Homero el poeta.**

 **Hera: La veo, déjenle pasar.**

 **Artemisa: Si mi reina y madre.**

 **Natalia: diosa Hera disculpe lo sucedido en la fiesta, quisiera hablar con usted si me lo permite; yo huy de la fiesta ya que la propuesta me cogió por sorpresa y del susto que sufrí no pude responderle, además estaba, y he vuelto para darle la respuesta a Poseidón.**

 **Hera: Eso quiere decir que si aceptas casarte con Poseidón.**

 **Natalia: Sí, pero no quiero que lo sepa todavía.**

 **Hera: ¿Qué cosa? Bueno si, aunque no entiendo porque no quieres que lo sepa, respeto tu decisión. Ojala le guste la sorpresa.**

 **Poseidón: Hera ¿se puede saber para que me llamas?**

 **Hera: Aquí esta alguien que quiere decirte lo que siente por ti y ella está sentada en mi trono, ve a buscarla.**

 **Poseidón: Si, está bien iré aunque no entiendo absolutamente nada. Hm ¿quién eres tú?**

 **Natalia: Soy la mujer que renuncia a su época para estar a tu lado.**

 **Poseidón: Pero si eres Natalia, ¿estás segura de permanecer conmigo pase lo que pase?**

 **Natalia: Sí, estoy completamente segura de mi decisión; lamento a ver huido de la fiesta.**

 **Hera: Cree en ella, darte una respuesta frente a todos los dioses la asusto demasiado y era lógico que huyera.**

 **Zeus: No admito esta unión porque ella vino a buscarme a mí y no a Poseidón.**

 **Poseidón: Ella solo te busco para hacerte preguntas y no tienes derecho a decidir lo que la doncella quiere. ¡Respétala!**

 **Natalia: Acepto casarme contigo Poseidón por amor verdadero; Zeus no me gusta que manipulen, con trucos, ni con la fuerza. Lo digo porque a una mujer no se le puede obligar a ser suya, eso es cobardía y yo no soy de las que se deja manejar por nadie y menos por un cobarde como usted.**

 **Zeus: Que jovencita tan insolente. Como te atreves a decir que no soy digno para ser tu señor.**

 **Natalia: Porque usted se comporta como un cobarde. Yo soy de las jóvenes que respetan un matrimonio no importando si es de dioses o de mortales, yo no me involucrare en el suyo con mi protectora la diosa Hera.**

 **Hera: Bueno dejen de discutir ya, este es un momento muy importante, te repetiré algo Natalia, tú serás mi hija, te lo ganaste desde que viniste al Olimpo.**

 **Poseidón y Natalia: ¿Qué dices?**

 **Natalia: ¡Yo ser su hija! Se lo agradezco, pero no cree que esta precipitándose.**

 **Hera: No lo creo, además estoy segura de decirlo ante todos los dioses, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.**

 **No entiendo a los dioses unos quieren que este para siempre con ellos, otros desean que sea suya, desde que llegue a pasado de todo y lo último fue que la diosa Hera me adoptara. Bueno veamos cómo sigue todo a partir de ahora. Días más tarde me llamo la diosa Hera.**

 **Hera: Natalia ¿estas lista para ser la esposa de Poseidón?**

 **Natalia: Sí, estoy lista.**

 **Hera: Acuérdate que ya no eres una visitante, desde que lo anuncie a los dioses que tú serias mi hija, no lo olvides, es porque eres una joven amable y te haces respetar; he querido como una hija así desde hace mucho.**

 **Después de tantos problemas me casare con Poseidón ahora debo escoger a las damas de honor miremos quienes serán.**

 **Poseidón: Estoy nervioso por la boda con la doncella protegida por Hera, además ella no sabe respirar bajo el mar, quiero que le den nuestros alimentos sagrados y se convierta en una diosa del mar.**

 **Natalia: Madre Hera no sé nadar ¿será posible que pueda vivir en la tierra? Pero la verdad es que extrañare mi familia del siglo xxi.**

 **Hera: No temas, vivirás donde quieras y estarás con tu esposo en tu época cuando tú lo desees.**

 **Natalia: Sí, no temeré más, gracias madre Hera.**

 **Hera: Ahora debes escoger las damas de honor.**

 **Natalia: Las damas de honor serán: Atenea, Artemisa, Afrodita y Perséfone ellas son las diosas que elegí,**

 **Hera: Buena elección, te llaman y creo que te darán dones especiales, ve con ellas.**

 **Natalia: Si señora.**

 **Atenea: Hola Natalia, yo te daré el conocimiento de las artes y de las batallas en la tierra.**

 **Afrodita: Yo te daré la belleza de los mares, una voz sublime y encantadora solo para ti Natalia.**

 **Artemisa: Yo te daré la belleza de la luna que resplandecerá en ti para siempre.**

 **Perséfone: Podrás viajar del mar a la tierra las veces que lo desees.**

 **Hera: Yo soy tu protectora en esta época y aunque estés en tu época te protegeré con cada guarda que está en el palacio ya que desde ahora eres mi hija.**

 **Natalia: Comprendo que soy su hija escogida y solo por eso acepto, y respeto la decisión de protegerme aun cuando no soy su hija verdadera.**

 **Hera: Respeto tu forma de pensar y sé que eres una mortal pero para mí eres mi hija.**

 **Natalia: Ya sabe que acepte ser su hija aunque ¿no cree que me sobreprotege demasiado?**

 **Hera: Tienes razón, en tu boda con Poseidón comerás de nuestros alimentos sagrados.**

 **Natalia: Gracias madre Hera pero por el momento no lo comeré hasta no estar unida con Poseidón.**

 **Hera: Esta bien.**

 **Llego el momento en que Poseidón me desposara y reciba el alimento sagrado que miles de dioses han probado, aunque Zeus no aprueba esta unión.**

 **Poseidón: ¿Estás feliz por casarte conmigo?**

 **Natalia: Sí, estoy feliz por estar contigo.**

 **Poseidón: Desde ahora estaremos juntos y te cuidare por siempre: pide lo que desees y te lo concederé sin demora.**

 **Natalia: Yo no imagine estar casada con el dios de los mares, pero quisiera que estés conmigo no importando si estamos en la tierra o en el mar.**

 **Poseidón: Cumpliré tu deseo amada mía.**

 **He viajado por todo el océano que no veo el momento de fotografiar los animales marinos y mostrar lo bello que hay en el mar.**

 **Poseidón: Vamos al Olimpo es hora de que todos te vean llegar como mi esposa.**

 **Natalia: Creo que te estás precipitando, además acabamos de llegar.**

 **Hera: Hola hija mía ¿cómo estas después de haber viajado al fondo del océano?**

 **Natalia: Hola madre, me siento como un pez fuera del océano.**

 **Hera: Hija te invito a tu primera fiesta en el Olimpo como una diosa más, serás presentada 'la esposa más hermosa del mar'.**

 **Poseidón: ¿Dices una fiesta?, creo que es mejor que no vallamos, Zeus la acosa cada vez que la ve.**

 **Hera: No te preocupes, los guardas que pondré no permitirán que Zeus la moleste en la fiesta.**

 **Natalia: ¿Zeus estará en allí madre Hera?, pues creo que sería mejor si lo enfrento de una vez por todas y así se terminan los problemas.**

 **Hera: Esta bien, pero ten sumo cuidado.**

 **Poseidón: No quiero que la trate mal, es mi esposa y la defenderé a costa de mi propio trono.**

 **Natalia: Tranquilos sé lo que hago 'eso espero'**

 **Llego el momento de mi primera fiesta en el monte Olimpo, estoy muy nerviosa atenea, artemisa, afrodita y Perséfone vienen hacia mí, ¿qué hare?**

 **Atenea: Hola Natalia ven con nosotras.**

 **Natalia: Si claro, aunque no entiendo que ocurre.**

 **Artemisa: Natalia hemos decidido entre todas que seas nuestra hermana menor y queremos protegerte de lo que llegue a pasar, además sabemos que te preocupas por los demás y eso te hace merecedora de ser nuestra hermana menor.**

 **Natalia: Me sorprendieron con esa petición, no pensé que me fueran a pedir algo así, mi respuesta es, si seré su hermana.**

 **Hera: Natalia come de esta fruta, te la doy porque se bien que te gustan.**

 **Natalia: Madre Hera esta fruta es simplemente deliciosa, gracias.**

 **Hera: Mira todos los dioses vienen a visitar a la mujer que se desposo con Poseidón y que se convirtió en inmortal.**

 **Natalia: Yo una mujer inmortal, ahora recuerdo la fruta que me diste es una manzana que ofrece la inmortalidad.**

 **Hera: Si, este es mi regalo, mira vienen más dioses a verte.**

 **Zeus: Discúlpame Natalia por evitar que te casaras con mi hermano Poseidón.**

 **Natalia: No se preocupe todos cometemos errores.**

 **Poseidón: ¿Que buscas de mí amada esposa? No permitiré que la lastimes.**

 **Natalia: Tranquilos, Zeus quiero pedirte algo importante para mí.**

 **Zeus: ¿Que deseas que haga?**

 **Natalia: Quiero que seas mi padre protector.**

 **Hera, Poseidón y hermanas: ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loca? Él no es digno de ser tu padre.**

 **Natalia: Madre Hera, hermanas tranquilas sé porque lo pido. 'eso creo'**

 **Poseidón: Dime, porque él, responde.**

 **Natalia: Porque veo en sus ojos la tristeza que siente, es por eso que le hice esa petición.**

 **Zeus: Acepto ser padre.**

 **Natalia: Madre Hera ¿dónde está Homero?**

 **Hera: Él está en la tierra, debes saber que los mortales no se pueden quedar en el Olimpo, aunque aremos una excepción con tu amigo el poeta.**

 **Natalia: Gracias madre Hera.**

 **Poseidón: Eres muy amable con Zeus, ¿que buscas pidiéndole que sea tu padre?**

 **Natalia: Busco que vea la realidad; él tiene una familia a la cual le hace falta el amor de Zeus, solo quiero que aprenda a querer a su propia familia.**

 **Poseidón: Esta bien entiendo tu forma de pensar y de sentir, además eres muy sensible y buscas lo bueno de los demás y es por eso que te amo.**

 **Zeus: Hija ven conmigo te mostrare algo que te gustara.**

 **Natalia: ¿Qué es padre Zeus?**

 **Poseidón: No engañes a mi esposa, te lo advierto.**

 **Natalia: Tranquilízate, vamos los dos y si es un engaño me percatare de ello.**

 **Zeus: Te he mandado a hacer un templo en el mote y lo hizo Hefestos usando sus mejores materiales para ello.**

 **Natalia: Gracias, es muy bonita y espaciosa, se lo agradezco.**

 **Poseidón: A mí no me convence semejante regalo, seguro es una trampa no permitiré que se acerque, prefiero que este con Homero el poeta lirico en la tierra.**

 **Natalia: No exageres, ya creo saber que me sobreproteges, te estás pasando de límite.**

 **Cuando me di cuenta que todos me sobreprotegían, lo hacían porque yo era diferente a ellos y de una época diferente. Cuando Zeus creo ese palacio me pareció hermoso pero sentía que no era normal, no sé, sentía que era una trampa pero quería darle una oportunidad a Zeus.**

 **Zeus: ¿Quieres observarla por dentro?**

 **Natalia: Si claro, he…**

 **Hera: ¡Espera, no te acerques!, ese palacio es una trampa, si entras estarás atrapada, ni siquiera las diosas que entran salen jamás.**

 **Natalia: ¿Qué cosa estás diciendo? Es una trampa, ya sabía yo que tanta belleza solo era para atraer mi atención, que vulgar y que bajo.**

 **Zeus: ¡No! Eso es mentira, no haría tal cosa.**

 **Natalia: Te equivocaste conmigo, yo no caigo en trampas así, búscate alguien que crea tus mentiras.**

 **Poseidón: Ahora comprendo, mi amada Natalia podrá ser bella e inteligente, pero cuando se trata de mentiras se da cuenta inmediatamente.**

 **Capitulo6**

 **Por tratar de mostrar buenos sentimientos casi caigo en la trampa de Zeus, sino fuera por la diosa Hera estaría capturada en ese palacio de cristal sin poder salir ¡qué horror! Parece que mis problemas y alegrías están comenzando.**

 **Poseidón: Natalia amor mío ven por favor.**

 **Natalia: Que te pasa Poseidón estas actuando muy extraño**

 **Poseidón: Bueno, sucede que Hera quiere llevarte a los campos elíseos para que conozcas a los héroes de nuestra época.**

 **Natalia: Estupendo, mejor me voy antes de que se ocurra algo más.**

 **Bueno ir de visita al inframundo no parece halagador y Hades tiene como guarda a Cancerbero, que terror.**

 **Hera: Hija ¿Ya estas lista para ir al inframundo?**

 **Natalia: Si claro vamos.**

 **Camino al inframundo Hera y yo platicábamos sobre lo sucedido.**

 **Natalia: No debí creer lo que dijo Zeus, solo quería que el entendiera lo que es tener un hijo y protegerle a costa de todo, eso es lo que quería.**

 **Hera: Hija no temas, hiciste lo correcto al intentarlo, ahora el que fallo fue Zeus no te aflijas. Ya llegamos al inframundo, mira le agradas a Cancerbero, no todos los dioses le agradan y siempre se enfada con facilidad pero contigo es diferente tal vez es porque eres la hermana menor de Perséfone, sigamos adelante.**

 **Hades saluda con tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo de manera distraída.**

 **Hades: Hola Hera, hola Natalia ¿cómo están todos en el Olimpo?**

 **Natalia: Todos están bien**

 **Hades: ¿A que han venido?**

 **Hera: Traje a mi hija para que conozca a los héroes que están en los campos elíseos.**

 **Natalia: ¿Qué le pasa Hades? Estas actuando de manera ausente.**

 **Hades: Si, ocurre es que Perséfone se fue durante seis meses y no me siento feliz porque ella está lejos de mí, por eso estoy triste.**

 **Hera: Tranquilo, no debes decirle esto a mi hija, eso no es bueno, mejor lleva a mi hija a los campos elíseos.**

 **Natalia: Creo que es mejor regresare cuando estés de mejor humor.**

 **Hades: Natalia perdóname, no debí comentar algo como esto, pero bueno a lo hecho pecho.**

 **Natalia: Tranquilo, entiendo lo que te pasa y no le diré a nadie lo que tú me comentaste.**

 **Hades: Ven te llevare a los campos elíseos para que conozcas a los héroes que tú quieras ver.**

 **Natalia: Gracias Hades.**

 **Mientras yo conocía a los héroes en los capos elíseos termine conociendo a Orfeo y Eurídice la pareja mitológica, no imagine que me los encontrara precisamente a ellos; cuando regrese al monte Olimpo escuchaba discusiones entre Poseidón y Zeus parecía una pelea eterna así que deje de insistir para que pararan su discusión. Lo más extraño es que Hera necesitaba hablar con Poseidón.**

 **Hera: Hola Poseidón tu esposa está feliz de verte nuevamente, se sabe defender y me agrada, pero eso no quita que ahora sea mi hija.**

 **Poseidón: Entiendo que adoptaste a Natalia desde que llego al monte de los dioses en compañía de Homero el poeta, ¿encontraste al ser que es digno de ser su padre?**

 **Hera: Así es, ya escogí, será el poeta lirico Homero iré para comentárselo a Natalia estará feliz.**

 **Poseidón: No estoy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero si escogemos entre Zeus y Homero prefiero al poeta Homero.**

 **Hera: Natalia por favor ven un momento.**

 **Natalia: ¿Qué ocurre, porque tanto alboroto?**

 **Hera: He escogido al ser perfecto para que sea tu padre.**

 **Natalia: ¿Dime quien será por favor?**

 **Hera: Será el poeta Homero que te trajo para que nos conocieras.**

 **Natalia: Que, estupendo me alegra la noticia.**

 **Poseidón: Prefiero que Homero sea su padre y no el engreído de Zeus.**

 **Sin demora mi protectora manda a llamar al poeta Homero.**

 **Hera: Traigan a Homero sin demora.**

 **Gurdas: Si su majestad.**

 **Estando en la corte de los dioses se enteró que había sido elegido para ser mi padre.**

 **Hera: Serás el padre de Natalia, la joven que trajiste del futuro.**

 **Homero: Majestad ¿la joven será mi hija?, si acepto la responsabilidad que usted me ha impuesto.**

 **Hera: Ve con ella, te espera.**

 **Homero: Si majestad. Ser tu padre me da gusto, no me negare a semejante y honorable petición, solo te pido que cada primavera vallas a mi hogar y te cuidare como mi propia hija.**

 **Natalia: Por supuesto que iré cada primavera además mis hermanas mayores estarán allí, oh ahí viene mi esposo seguramente te hará preguntas.**

 **Poseidón: Homero ¿quiero saber si tú trajiste a mi amada?**

 **Homero: Si majestad, yo traje a su señora esposa, además no vi nada impropio de parte de ella.**

 **Natalia: Poseidón ¿porque razón hiciste semejante pregunta?, no tenías que hacerla.**

 **Hera: Natalia espera, la razón de Poseidón es probar Homero si merece o no ser tu padre.**

 **Zeus: ¡Alto! ustedes no pueden hacer semejante cosa, yo soy el padre de la joven y ningún mortal me sustituirá.**

 **Hera: ¡Ah! no lo vas a permitir que iluso eres ella creyó en ti y tú le fallaste y lo que es peor la engañaste.**

 **Zeus: No la engañe, lo que vieron es verdad pregúntenle a Hefestos el hizo el palacio con los mejores materiales.**

 **Hera: Hefestos ¿es verdad que tú hiciste ese palacio como regalo?**

 **Hefestos: Si madre, yo hice el palacio como regalo de bodas para la doncella y Poseidón.**

 **Natalia: ¡Basta! dejen de discutir; mejor me voy a casa de Homero.**

 **Poseidón: ¡No te marches, espera!**

 **Natalia: Búscame cuando terminen de discutir antes ni se te ocurra, entiendes.**

 **Aunque estuve con Homero largo tiempo pude notar en las miradas de mis hermanas que seguían discutiendo, no sabía que hacer hasta que Artemisa me conto la manera de parar la discusión.**

 **Poseidón: Discúlpame amada mía por la manera en que he reaccionado.**

 **Hera y Zeus: Lo sentimos mucho también nosotros, prometemos no hacerlo de nuevo.**

 **Gracias a los consejos de mis hermanas logre detener esa pelea sin sentido; bueno, las discusiones continuaban y a Poseidón se le ocurrió llevarme al santuario, siendo su esposa no podía negarme claro que no podía faltar a la promesa hecha a Homero de estar con él en primavera y claro mis hermanas, ninfas de los ríos, ninfas de los bosques y no faltan las musas de las artes y de la caza.**

 **Homero: Hola hija siento que cumpliste con tu promesa, aunque no veo aquí están tus hermanas.**

 **Natalia: Así como te prometí vendría cada primavera y si tengo oportunidad vendré cada vez que pueda.**

 **No imagine que Poseidón me vigilara, estoy desconcertada, en verdad crei que se calmara, pero veo que el necesita autoconfianza y estaré con él en todo momento.**

 **Guarda: Mi señor, su señora esta con sus hermanas y con el poeta Homero.**

 **Zeus: Ven conmigo Natalia.**

 **Atenea: Padre déjala tranquila ella no te eligió a ti eligió a Poseidón ¡respétala!**

 **Poseidón: Iré donde mi amada Natalia creo que esta problemas.**

 **Zeus: Es mejor que vengas si no quieres que mate a Poseidón.**

 **Natalia: No lo hare, lo que dices es mentira y ya te lo dije una vez y no te lo repetiré más, no insistas.**

 **Guarda: Mi señor su esposa está en peligro por el señor Zeus.**

 **Poseidón: Me lo imagine ¡Natalia! Qué ya déjala tranquila Zeus ella es mi esposa, Natalia ven conmigo vámonos al océano.**

 **Natalia: No, hice una promesa y cumpliré la promesa pase lo que pase.**

 **Poseidón: ¿Con Zeus?**

 **Natalia: No, con Homero el poeta, no piense Zeus que podrá conmigo se equivocó si cree que aceptare sus insinuaciones vulgares.**

 **Poseidón: Acepto que te quedes, además quiero que te diviertas, eso me gusta y por eso me voy al océano. Cuídate amor mío.**

 **Después que se marchó Poseidón**

 **Capitulo7**

 **Atenea: ¿Dinos una cosa hermanita, en verdad amas a nuestro tío Poseidón? él es muy celoso y no confía ni siquiera en nosotras.**

 **Natalia: Sí, lo amo sinceramente, además no le he dado ningún motivo para que dude de mí, sé que no confía en nadie ni en sí mismo pero el amor verdadero se muestra sin ofrecer nada a cambio.**

 **Poseidón escuchaba lo que hablaba con mis hermanas, desde ese momento su actitud empezó a cambiar no sabía cómo explicarlo pero parecía que ocultaba alguna cosa y cuando llegue al santuario… sorpresa todos los caballeros del santuario y los de mis hermanas se encontraban allí.**

 **Natalia: ¡Que! ¿Qué pasa aquí? no entiendo absolutamente nada.**

 **Poseidón: Amor ha traído a sus caballeros y te dirán algo importante.**

 **Caballeros de Atenea: Nosotros los caballeros que protegemos a Atenea protegeremos a la hermana menor la diosa Natalia.**

 **Caballeros de Artemisa: Nosotros los caballeros que protegemos a Artemisa protegeremos a la hermana menor la diosa Natalia.**

 **Caballeros de Afrodita: Nosotros los caballeros que protegemos a Afrodita protegeremos a la hermana menor la diosa Natalia.**

 **Caballeros de Perséfone: Nosotros los caballeros que protegemos a Perséfone protegeremos a la hermana menor la diosa Natalia.**

 **Natalia: ¡Que!**

 **Atenea: Si los hemos traído porque tú eres nuestra hermanita menor, además hemos combinado nuestros emblemas con el tuyo.**

 **Natalia: ¿Cuál es mi emblema?**

 **Atenea: Tu emblema lo hicimos entre nosotras y como eres de una época diferente tu emblema es una mariposa creadora. ¿Te gusta?**

 **Natalia: ¿Una mariposa creadora? me parece…**

 **Atenea: ¿No te gusto?**

 **Natalia: No me gusta, me encanta es hermoso el emblema.**

 **No imagine que mis hermanas crearan un emblema para mí, me siento muy feliz e incluso quisiera quedarme con ellas, creo que si continuo aquí podre crear un lugar para las aves y los animales marinos. Ha pasado tiempo y ahora estoy esperando un bebe fruto del amor de Poseidón y mío, creo que si nace en la Tierra sería una gran ventaja.**

 **Hera: Hija llego el momento del nacimiento de tu hermoso bebe.**

 **Natalia: ¡He! pero madre ¿qué haces aquí? creí que estarías en el Olimpo y que yo elegiría el…**

 **Hera: Si, entiendo lo que mencionas pero no está demás la ayuda de una madre protectora, además cuando nazca debes presentarlo primero a los dioses y después a los humanos, es la costumbre.**

 **Llego la hora, él bebe está a punto de nacer.**

 **Poseidón: ¿Qué pasa por qué tanta demora? se supone que un dios nace sin demora.**

 **Hera: No exageres, ella era humana y por eso está demorando el parto del bebe y es mejor que te calmes.**

 **Artemisa: Tengo una noticia estupenda, la bebe está aquí con nosotros pero Natalia está agotada déjenla descansar. Además Natalia se quedara con mi madre Hera y la bebe se quedara conmigo.**

 **Poseidón: ¿No puedo ver a mis dos amores?**

 **Artemisa: No, por el momento debes dejar que descansen mañana las veras, ten paciencia.**

 **Ya nació la bebe y ahora Poseidón quiere vernos, lo que no sabe es que estoy agotada por el parto, ya es hora de ver a mi bebe y a mi esposo solo espero estar mejor que hace diez minutos.**

 **Atenea: Hola hermanita nosotras te estuvimos cuidando durante el nacimiento de nuestra sobrina, ya que era tu primera vez como diosa quedaste inconsciente durante dos años.**

 **Natalia: ¿Qué estás diciendo… he estado dormida dos años?, pero… ¿qué paso acaso, tuve problemas con el embarazo?**

 **Atenea: Ya no es una bebe, ahora es una hermosa doncella igual que tú y su nombre es Estrella, significa nacimiento de una diosa de otra época. Nosotras nos hemos encargado de cuidarle y le hemos dicho lo sucedido y claro también le hemos dicho que tú eras humana cuando llegaste aquí.**

 **Capitulo8**

 **Estrella: Hola madre que bueno que has despertado al fin, mi padre me ha contado como llegaste aquí y la razón por la que cazaste con él.**

 **Natalia: Eres muy bella mi pequeña Estrella y has cuidado muy bien de tu padre.**

 **Estrella: Sí, lo que no entiendo, porque razón quedaste inconsciente después que nací.**

 **Natalia: Era mi primera vez como diosa y claro antes yo era humana, es lógico que quedara inconsciente.**

 **Estrella: ¡Tú una humana! ¿Bromeas? entonces dime tu ¿cómo te convertiste en diosa?**

 **Natalia: Fue cuando me case con padre, todavía no quería continuar comiendo los alimentos sagrados hasta que no me cumpliera la promesa de poder viajar al futuro, fue en esos días que tus tías me dijeron que nacerías y claro estaba embarazada y era lógico que me cuidaran más de lo normal, pero sé que el verdadero amor que siente tu padre por mí y ahora estoy feliz de despertar.**

 **Poseidón: Amada mía al fin has despertado que alegría me da.**

 **Natalia: Sí, yo también estoy feliz, y quiero saber porque desperté dos años después del nacimiento de mi pequeña Estrella.**

 **Hera: Hija yo puedo explicar por qué quedaste inconsciente, para que te convirtieras en diosa permanente le pedí a Atenea que hiciera la bebida con los alimentos sagrados para que tu cuerpo la reconociera pero cuando la bebiste quedaste inconsciente y les pedí a tus hermanas que cuidaran de la pequeña Estrella.**

 **Poseidón: Debieron preguntarnos primero y así mi esposa no se hubiera perdido el crecimiento de nuestra hija.**

 **Estrella: Cálmate padre, lo que dices es verdad pero míralo de esta forma ella aunque durmiera no nos ha dejado y no creo que nos deje, además siento que ella está con nosotros en todo momento.**

 **Natalia: ¡Basta! no discutan lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora quiero estar con mi familia y descansar; por cierto ¿ustedes saben si Homero sabe lo que me paso?**

 **Poseidón: Si,… él fue** **enterado** **y estuvo preguntando por ti ¿lo llamo?**

 **Estrella: ¡Sí!, llamare al abuelo o mejor lo traeré, no me demorare.**

 **Homero: ¿Quién ha venido?**

 **Estrella: Soy yo tu nieta y he venido por ti para llevarte al palacio.**

 **Homero: No creo que le agrade a tu padre que valla al santuario.**

 **Estrella: Mi madre estaba dormida y ya ha despertado, y está esperándote, como tú eres su padre ella te quiere muchísimo.**

 **Homero: ¡Estaba dormida! iré a escuchar su dulce voz sin más demora además quiero saber cómo esta oz.**

 **Poseidón recibe a Homero y estrella viene a mi habitación a decirme que el ya está aquí y lo mejor es que estaré en primavera con mi padre tal como lo prometí.**

 **Homero: Estrella dime donde está tu madre, quiero hablar con ella.**

 **Estrella: Ella está en su habitación, ven conmigo; madre el abuelo está aquí.**

 **Natalia: Gracias hija, padre qué bueno que has venido te extrañaba.**

 **Homero: Lo mismo digo de ti, la diosa Hera me comento lo sucedido y me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien, si morías no cantaría más mis versos.**

 **Después de haber hablado con todos, pasaron cinco años en los cuales Poseidón y yo nos enteramos que Apolo quería desposarse con nuestra hija Estrella.**

 **Apolo: diosa Natalia y dios Poseidón, deseo casarme con su hija Estrella.**

 **Natalia: Lamento decirte Apolo que la decisión le corresponde a mi hija. Solo te advierto que si la lastimas te ira muy mal.**

 **Poseidón: Yo no puedo permitir que te cases con Estrella si es para lastimarla, lo lamentaras.**

 **Estrella: Padre madre no se preocupen la decisión bien pensada se los aseguro.**

 **Cinco días más tarde Estrella nos comunica que aceptaría casarse con Apolo, claro que Artemisa protegería a Estrella si Apolo llegaba a hacerle daño. La boda se realizó a lo alto y después de la boda de Estrella Poseidón y yo continuamos con nuestras vidas en el santuario con nuestros seres queridos.**

 **Nidia: Despierta Natalia debes apresurarte para ir al colegio…**

 **Natalia: ¡Que! todo fue un sueño, de tanto leer libros de mitología me quede dormida.**

 **Nidia: Valla sueño pero es hora de ir al colegio.**

 **Natalia: Mama el haber soñado con todos esos seres fantásticos y humanos que morían por salvar a su amada me pareció muy romántico y fiel. Lo mejor fue cuando me case y tuve una hija que se preocupaba por mí y me protegía.**

 **FIN**

 **Escuchen, no pierdan sus sueños Dios nos dio ese hermoso regalo de poder soñar lo que más deseamos; solo porque no le gusta a otras personas no quiere decir que tengas que fingir para agradarles, hazlos realidad y no pierdas las esperanzas en Dios, sé que si crees lograras lo que te propones confía en Dios y te ayudara.**

 **Ojala les guste este libro.**

 **Por: Natalia Bolaño Sánchez**


End file.
